La Fuerza de la Evolución
by wizardelfgirl
Summary: Kurt debe volver al instituto para advertirles a todos del peligro que los acecha, pero fue herido en una pelea y no puede regresar solo. Su esperanza recae en el muchacho que lo rescató y en una mutante huraña que parece odiarlo. ¡¡CAPÍTULO 9!
1. La Pelea

Los personajes originales de Marvel no me pertenecen (obviamente) pero los demás personajes sí son míos. En esta historia hice algunos cambios en algunas cosas, por ejemplo, el traje que trae Alex (y algunos trajes que traerán otros personajes) no es el original sino invento mío, y el inductor de Kurt funciona ligeramente diferente, es decir, Kurt se pone ropa, la que quiera, y el inductor hace un holograma de su cuerpo con la ropa puesta, si quiere ponerse su traje de batalla el inductor no lo oculta con un holograma de ropa normal, sino que aparecerá como un humano con el traje puesto.

*****************************************

            Era de mañana, y el cálido sol que se asomaba por entre las casas auguraba un día apacible y alegre. 

            Era viernes, y era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de pascua. En los pasillos del Instituto Superior Westchester se respiraba un ambiente de nerviosismo. En vez de poner atención a sus clases, los muchachos habían pasado el día observando por la ventana de su salón hacia la torre de rectoría, donde el enorme reloj marcaba lentamente las horas hacia su libertad. Algunos tenían planes para las vacaciones, otros, improvisarían. Algunos sólo se dedicarían a descansar y reflexionar. Lo importante era que en unas pocas horas podrían cerrar los libros y no pensar en ellos hasta que regresaran a clases.

            Finalmente, el toque de salida. En cuestión de segundos los pasillos fueron invadidos por muchachos corriendo y gritando de alegría. ¡Una semana entera de descanso! Los salones quedaron vacíos. Los profesores salieron detrás de sus alumnos, contentos de tener un descanso de tanto barullo. Ese día sería diferente, sería un día especial, de festejo, de descanso de la rutina, de olvidarse que dentro de poco vendrían los exámenes finales… Sí, sería un día de tranquilidad y felicidad.

            O eso era lo que creían. 

            No muy lejos del Instituto, hay un conjunto residencial con calles perfectamente trazadas y casas casi idénticas pintadas todas de blanco. Un lugar donde nunca sucede nada fuera de lo común. Jamás había pasado nada extraño en ese lugar. Jamás la paz había sido alterada por algún suceso que afectara la vida de alguno de los habitantes.

            Jamás había sucedido nada… hasta ahora. 

            Casi al final de una de las calles hay un lote baldío que alguna vez albergó una vieja casa pero que, después de ser abandonada por sus dueños, fue derribada y ahora sólo quedaban montones de maderos viejos y pedazos de chatarra que la gente había echado. A media tarde las calles suelen estar desoladas, pero si alguien se hubiera asomado en ese momento, habría visto que algo curioso y totalmente fuera de lo normal estaba sucediendo. Un enorme objeto inesperadamente se había materializado en medio del lote baldío, o al menos a primera vista eso habría parecido. Un vistazo más detenido habría revelado a dos sujetos forcejeando salvajemente, dos sujetos de lo más inusual y fuera de lugar en un lugar tan apacible como esa calle. Uno de ellos, alto y joven, parecía haber salido de una fiesta de disfraces. Vestía un traje holgado de una pieza azul oscuro, por cuyas mangas se asomaban unos brazos bronceados, y una máscara del mismo color que le cubría los ojos, como una copia mal hecha del Zorro. 

            El otro parecía más bien un demonio. 

            Pero no era un demonio común. Entre otras cosas, su vestimenta no era la de un demonio, o al menos no la de los demonios que uno habría visto en cómics o en libros. Parecía más bien un uniforme de batalla, negro con rojo, que apenas dejaba entrever un cuerpo bien formado, si bien cubierto de un fino pelaje color índigo. Los pies y las manos del extraño sujeto a simple vista parecían tener menos dedos, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y, para colmo, tenía una larga cola que se movía sin cesar al ritmo de la respiración agitada de la criatura.

            De pronto, el ser azul logró zafarse del otro joven, lo empujó con fuerza y se dirigió a él con un marcado acento extranjero.

            —Alex, por última vez, no sé qué te esté pasando pero por favor detente, no quiero pelear contigo. 

            El muchacho que respondía al nombre de Alex no se movió. Se quedó observando a la criatura con un brillo demoníaco en los ojos que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por el cuerpo. De repente, Alex levantó un brazo y de la palma de su mano salió lo que parecía ser un rayo que el muchacho lanzó hacia el ser azul, el cual desapareció dejando atrás una nube de humo con olor a azufre y reapareció a unos cuantos metros de donde había estado, justo cuando el rayo tocó el suelo. Un olor a quemado llegó a la nariz de la criatura y se dio cuenta con horror que el rayo había dejado la tierra hecha cenizas. El ser azul miró un momento hacia ese punto con una mezcla de temor y preocupación y luego regresó la vista hacia su oponente.

            —No sé qué te hicieron, Alex, pero no me queda de otra, pelearé contigo hasta que los demás nos encuentren y te detengan y el profesor Xavier pueda ayudarte.

Alex sonrió malévolamente—: Tonto —dijo—. Te has teletransportado tanto que, además de drenar tu fuerza, sin darte cuenta nos has alejado de tu escuela. Pasará un buen rato antes de que Xavier pueda localizarte, y con lo débil que estás, para entonces ya habré acabado contigo.

            —Tal vez, pero no por eso dejaré de intentarlo.

            Dicho esto el ser azul dio un ágil salto y desapareció nuevamente para reaparecer justo al lado de Alex, que no alcanzó a esquivarlo y recibió una patada que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre unos maderos rotos.

            Alex se levantó rápidamente y lanzó otro de sus rayos hacia su oponente, que lo esquivó con un movimiento rápido y volvió a atacar al joven, que esta vez estaba preparado y logró detener el golpe con los brazos. Sin embargo, no contaba con la cola de la criatura, que se había enroscado en sus piernas y de un tirón lo hizo caer de nuevo. Esta vez, el ser se hincó sobre los brazos del muchacho para mantenerlo quieto, sin dejar de aprisionar sus piernas con la cola. Alex forcejeó un poco, pero luego se contuvo y miró a su captor con furia.

            —No tienes el mismo entrenamiento que yo, Alex, así que no me ganarás. Por última vez, ríndete y ven conmigo, el profesor te ayudará, ya lo verás.

            —Suéltame, maldito demonio, pelea como debe ser, cobarde.

            En ese momento un estruendo proveniente de atrás alertó al demonio y lo hizo voltear, en busca de algún enemigo. En una esquina del lote había unos botes de basura y de algún modo una de las tapas había caído ruidosamente sobre unos pedazos de chatarra que estaban esparcidos alrededor. Desgraciadamente, aprovechando esta distracción, Alex logró soltar un brazo y, antes de que el demonio pudiera detenerlo, le lanzó uno de sus poderosos rayos en pleno cuerpo. 

            El demonio azul dejó escapar un grito desgarrador que congelaría el corazón. El impacto del golpe fue tal, que lanzó al demonio hacia los botes de basura. Se alcanzó a percibir el horrible olor a carne chamuscada al tiempo que los botes caían y se aplastaban bajo el peso del ser azul. Sin poder moverse, atorado entre los botes y por los desperdicios que le habían caído, alcanzó a ver que Alex extendía ambos brazos y las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a brillar.  

            —Ahora es mi turno —murmuró—. Me las vas a pagar por humillarme. 

            Dicho esto Alex apuntó hacia el demonio, el cual estaba demasiado débil como para moverse y sólo atinó a pronunciar algunos gemidos. Mas no había dado ni dos pasos cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el estridente sonido de una sirena, y luego otra y otra. El sonido poco a poco cobró fuerza y junto con él se mezclaron los ruidos de motores y de llantas derrapándose sobre el asfalto. Obviamente alguien había escuchado el barullo y había avisado a la policía. 

            —¡Demonios!

            Alex al parecer no deseaba un enfrentamiento con la ley. Lanzando una última mirada de furia hacia el demonio azul, el muchacho se echó a correr en dirección contraria a donde provenían las sirenas, los dorados cabellos brillándole con el sol de la tarde. 

William Stratton se quedó observando escapar al extraño sujeto hasta que el aullido de las sirenas lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Con algo de dificultad logró arrastrarse fuera de los botes de basura que le habían caído encima y en donde había estado escondido, en donde había sido testigo de todo, en donde accidentalmente había golpeado uno de los botes y había tirado la tapa que distrajo al ser azul.  Rápidamente, el muchacho se incorporó y aguzó la vista. Varias patrullas se acercaban a toda velocidad por la calle. No había tiempo que perder. Tomó los botes de basura y algunos desperdicios y con ellos cubrió al demonio azul, que había perdido el sentido. Luego él también se escondió, metiéndose entre la chatarra. Las patrullas pasaron zumbando por la calle sin detenerse, persiguiendo al muchacho que habían visto correr por la calle. Pronto el sonido de las sirenas se fue alejando hasta que ya no se oyó más.

            William salió de su escondite y se asomó para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie. Entonces, sacó al ser azul de entre los escombros, como pudo se lo echó en la espalda y se abrió camino por entre los escombros hasta llegar a la cerca que rodeaba el patio trasero de su casa, que estaba de espaldas al lote baldío. William trepó sobre unas cajas de madera, dejó caer con suavidad al ser en el jardín, saltó la cerca, se lo echó a la espalda nuevamente y, dando un último vistazo para asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera visto, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. 


	2. Elfo Peludo

Gracias por el comentario, loconexion, la verdad como no tengo mucha experiencia en este sitio no sabía que no acepto reviews de gente no inscrita en fanfiction, lo corregiré próximamente, y no te preocupes, no son tantos personajes nuevos, en general pienso usar los ya existentes. Por cierto, estoy conciente de que en la serie fue Kitty quien le puso el apodo de fuzzy elf (elfo peludo) a Kurt, pero aquí le di el crédito a alguien más.  
***************************************

            _Kurt, Kurt, ¿me oyes?_

_            ¿Profesor? ¿En dónde está?_

_            Kurt, te estoy perdiendo, concéntrate, dime dónde estás._

_            No puedo, me duele mucho, profesor… ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!_

            Kurt Wagner abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, jadeando y empapado en sudor. Apenas se hubo calmado, miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas alcanzaba a ver, pero era obvio que no se encontraba en su propio cuarto. Intentó levantarse, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, pues tanto la cabeza como el costado le punzaron tan dolorosamente que se le cortó la respiración. Tratando de calmar el dolor, puso su mano en el pecho y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto su traje, sino que se lo habían quitado y le habían vendado el tórax, al igual que la cabeza, lo cual notó al tocarse también ahí. Por lo demás traía un pantalón de pijama al que le habían hecho un agujero para que pasara la cola.  Se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

            ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado peleando con Alex, pero no sabía qué había sucedido después, ni cómo había llegado a esa habitación. Todo era tan confuso…

            En eso escuchó un ruido. ¡Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta! Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la muñeca izquierda, en donde traía puesto el inductor de imagen que le daba la apariencia de un ser humano normal. Pues Kurt, si bien internamente era como cualquier chico de 16 años, físicamente tenía la apariencia de un demonio, una criatura azul con orejas puntiagudas, dientes afilados y larga cola. Sin embargo, el muchacho descubrió con horror que no tenía nada en la muñeca. Su inductor había desaparecido. 

            Todavía no digería esto cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y vio entrar a un muchacho, al parecer de su misma edad, con una bandeja llena de comida. El muchacho encendió la luz, cegando por un momento a Kurt, en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban al repentino cambio de iluminación. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, el muchacho había dejado la bandeja en una mesa cercana y ahora estaba al pie de la cama. Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar el cuerpo atlético, el cabello negro rebelde y los profundos ojos azules del muchacho antes de que éste le hablara.

            —¡Qué bien, ya despertaste! Traje algo de sopa por si tenía que dártela dormido, pero ahora será más fácil.

            Kurt estaba demasiado confundido como para responder, demasiado sorprendido del hecho de que este chico no se espantara con su apariencia. Casi automáticamente volvió a tocarse la muñeca en busca de su inductor, aun cuando sabía que no tenía nada. Se frotó varias veces el brazo, estirando el cuello para ver su brazo a pesar del dolor de cabeza, pero fue inútil.    

            El muchacho, que ahora estaba junto a la mesa acomodando los platos de comida, percibió los movimientos de Kurt y volteó a verlo.

            —Tu reloj estaba roto, así que te lo quité y lo guardé, para que no se le perdieran las piezas. 

            Se acercó con la bandeja y la colocó sobre el buró junto a la cama. Kurt fijó la vista en el techo, como si esperara encontrar ahí la respuesta a las muchas dudas que se arremolinaban en su mente. Pero las dudas no se dispersaban y el muchacho seguía acomodando cosas en la bandeja. Sin apartar la vista del techo, Kurt finalmente se atrevió a dirigirse al muchacho. 

            —¿Qué me sucedió?

            El chico tomó unos cubiertos de la bandeja y volteó para ver al chico demonio.

            —Te hirieron durante la pelea. Yo te traje aquí. Estabas inconsciente, así que tuve que cargarte. Ahora, ¿crees que puedas comer sólo? ¿O prefieres que te ayude?

            Finalmente Kurt reaccionó. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo alimentaran como a un bebé. Olvidando por un momento toda duda, se incorporó con cuidado y tomó la cuchara.

            —Puedo comer solo.

            Pero apenas intentó sentarse en la cama, volvió a sentir esa punzada de dolor en el costado. Al ver el gesto de dolor de Kurt, el otro chico se acercó y con cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse sin apoyarse en el lado herido. Luego acercó más el buró para facilitarle la tarea al chico demonio.

            —Listo, ahora ya podrás comer. Siento no tener más que sopa de lata, no soy muy buen cocinero.

            —Así está bien, gracias, eres muy amable.

            Lentamente Kurt empezó a comer la sopa que le habían traído, ocasionalmente observando a aquel muchacho por el rabillo del ojo. El muchacho, mientras tanto, había sacado varios paquetes de vendas y estaba llenando un balde con agua en el baño. Cuando regresó, Kurt ya había acabado de comer, así que el muchacho recogió la bandeja, la dejó en la mesa y acercó el balde con agua.

            —Tengo que cambiarte los vendajes, así que no te muevas, ¿está bien?

            —Está bien —respondió Kurt, que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la orilla de la cama para facilitar el trabajo. El muchacho comenzó a retirar los vendajes viejos y a limpiar las heridas, lo cual causó cierto dolor a Kurt, pero se aguantó. La herida era profunda y estaba llena de ampollas, pero al parecer estaba sanando bien.

            Lo que horrorizó al chico fue que tenía toda esa parte rasurada y la piel se le veía como la de un poodle recién pelado; un poodle azul.

            —¡Mi pelo! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pelo?

            —Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? No podía llevarte a un hospital, tenía que limpiar la herida y tu pelo me estorbaba, tuve que rasurarlo para evitar que se infectara el área. Y ya no te muevas tanto, que te puedo lastimar.

            —Pero, pero…

            Kurt no supo qué decir y decidió que era mejor callar y dejarse curar. Se sentía muy confundido al estar hablando con otro ser humano sin que éste lo repudiara o le temiera. En vez de entregarlo a las autoridades, lo había cuidado desde quién sabe cuándo, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Kurt no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerle una pregunta que él mismo se había estado haciendo desde hace rato.

            —¿No te da miedo mi apariencia?

            El muchacho alzó la vista y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

            —No. A decir verdad, me recuerdas a un muñeco de plástico que tenía cuando era niño. Un elfo. Sólo que en peludo. Eres un elfo peludo. 

            —¿Un elfo peludo? —protestó Kurt, indignado—. Yo no soy un elfo, soy…

            Kurt calló. Aún temía confesar su verdadera naturaleza. El muchacho empezó a cambiar el vendaje de la cabeza.

            —Mi nombre es William —dijo de pronto—. Si no quieres decirme quién eres no importa, pero necesito llamarte de algún modo, a menos que quieras que te diga elfo peludo. Listo, ya terminé, ahora recuéstate y descansa, vendré más tarde a ver cómo estás.

            —Gracias —dijo Kurt, al tiempo que obedecía y se acostaba lentamente—. Has sido muy amable conmigo. Yo no… no sé cómo agradecértelo. 

            —No es nada —respondió el muchacho—. Aprendí algo de primeros auxilios en la escuela —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

            —Espera —exclamó Kurt. El muchacho se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y volteó—. Tú… puedes llamarme Nightcrawler.

            El muchacho volvió a sonreír.

            —Está bien… elfo peludo.  

            Y dicho esto apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, dejando a Kurt para meditar en lo que había sucedido.


	3. Extraños Recuerdos

            A la mañana siguiente Kurt estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse.

            Con ayuda de William, el chico dio algunos tambaleantes pasos por la habitación antes de tener que recostarse de nuevo en la cama, agotado. William le subió el desayuno, un sándwich de jamón y queso que definitivamente era mucho mejor que una sopa de lata, y le puso un vendaje nuevo, para desconcierto de Kurt, que independientemente del dolor que le causaba odiaba ver su piel rasurada. 

            En todo este tiempo Kurt no se había atrevido a preguntarle a William sobre lo que le había pasado, en parte por cansancio, en parte por temor a que en cualquier momento el chico lo denunciara. Pero en el fondo, el chico azul sabía que esto no podía seguir así, tarde o temprano tendría que preguntarle, y si era posible, tendría que pedirle ayuda para regresar al instituto y advertirles a sus compañeros sobre el peligro que los acechaba. Así que, esa tarde, después de comer y de un nuevo cambio de vendaje, Kurt se armó de valor y se dirigió a William mientras éste acomodaba unas cosas en los cajones de la cómoda.

            —William.

            —¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el muchacho sin dejar de meter y sacar ropa de los cajones.

            —Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

            —Mmm —William se detuvo un momento y alzó la vista, pensando—. Veamos… llegaste aquí el viernes y hoy es lunes, contando el día de hoy, llevas aquí cuatro días. 

            —¿Y tus padres? 

            —Están en Boston. Ambos son paleontólogos y se la pasan viajando. A veces los acompaño, pero ahora iban a estar ocupados dando conferencias así que decidí quedarme. 

            —Ya veo. Y…el otro sujeto… con el que estaba peleando…

           —Escapó cuando escuchó que venía la policía. No creo que lo hayan atrapado, ya habrían dicho algo en las noticias. 

            —¿Y desde entonces he estado aquí?

            —Así es —William se agachó y siguió moviendo cosas en los cajones de abajo, con gesto preocupado. Kurt, sin embargo, no lo estaba mirando. Estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

            —Cuatro días. Es mucho tiempo. No pensé que estuviera tan mal.      

            William volvió a detenerse.

            —Sí, supongo que debo disculparme por eso.

            —¿Tú? —Kurt volteó a ver a William, desconcertado—. ¿Por qué?

            —Yo fui el que hizo ruido y te distrajo durante la pelea —dijo William, tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a mirar a Kurt a la cara y mantenía la vista clavada al piso—. Es por mi culpa que ahora estás así. De verdad lo siento. Supongo que siempre será así. Lo único que sé es dañar a las personas. Ni siquiera puedo… —su voz se apagó. Por la expresión en su rostro Kurt pudo adivinar que William estaba librando una lucha interna con sus emociones. Lentamente Kurt se levantó, se acercó a William y, aguantándose el dolor, se agachó detrás de él y puso una mano sobre su hombro. William hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y balbució unas palabras:

            —Perdóname, debes creer que soy un tonto. 

            —No, no hay nada que perdonar —contestó Kurt con gentileza—. Tú me salvaste y para mí eso es todo lo que cuenta. Si alguien debe pedir perdón soy yo, porque estuve desconfiando de ti todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Ya sabes, con mi apariencia, no acostumbro recibir muchas muestras de amabilidad por parte de extraños. 

            William esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

            —Je, supongo que ambos somos unos tontos.

            —De primera —respondió Kurt, alegre—. Ahora, si no te molesta, de verdad quisiera regresar a la cama, pero no puedo moverme.

            William ayudó a Kurt a levantarse y lo llevó de regreso a la cama. Una vez recostado y cómodo, Kurt dejó que William acabara con sus tareas mientras lo observaba discretamente. No lo había notado, pero en los ojos de William se reflejaba una profunda tristeza producto de alguna preocupación que le acongojaba el corazón. Lo único que sé es dañar a las personas. Estas palabras de William daban vueltas en la dolorida cabeza de Kurt y lo tenían intrigado. ¿Qué le había sucedido a William para tener esa imagen de sí mismo?

*  *  *

_Tienes que obedecer, Nightcrawler, es tu deber._

_No puedes obligarme, no me dejaré._

_Si así lo quieres, tendré que utilizar medios más… persuasivos._

_¡Déjame ir! ¡NO!_

            —¿Nightcrawler?

            —¡AGH! —Kurt despertó bruscamente al sentir que lo sacudían suavemente—. ¡¿Was ist los?! ¡¿Wo bin ich?!

            —Nightcrawler, elfo, soy yo, William.

            —Ah… ah… ah.. ¡William! —Kurt seguía algo desorientado—. Qué alivio. Era una pesadilla.

            —¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy agitado.

            —Ah, no lo sé, he estado teniendo muchas pesadillas y me tienen intranquilo.

            —Bueno, ya pasó, traje algo que te calmará —William le entregó una taza a Kurt y acercó la silla al borde de la cama para sentarse—. Es chocolate caliente.

            —¡Qué bien! —después de las hamburguesas, el platillo favorito de Kurt eran las barras de chocolate. Y para una noche fría como esa el chocolate caliente era justo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba.

            —Nightcrawler, hay algo que he deseado preguntarte desde hace tiempo —William tomó su taza del buró y se acercó un poco más a la cama—. Tienes un acento muy curioso. ¿De dónde eres?

            —De Alemania —contestó Kurt, dándole un rápido sorbo a su chocolate—. Pero actualmente vivo aquí en Nueva York. 

            —¡¿Qué?! —William casi dejó caer su taza—. ¿Dijiste Nueva York?

            —Sí, en la Escuela para Jóvenes Dotados del Profesor Xavier (Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters). No sé qué tan lejos esté de aquí, como me teletransporté muchas veces creo que me salí del condado de Westchester. 

            —Pero… pero… —William de verdad se veía anonadado—, ¡pero si ni siquiera estamos en Nueva York!

            Ahora era el turno de Kurt para sorprenderse—: ¡¿Qué?!

            —Este es el pueblo de North Woodbury, en Connecticut —le informó William—. No estamos muy lejos de Nueva York, pero fácil son casi 60 kilómetros. 

            —¡Mein Gott! ¡Nunca me había teletransportado tanto! —Kurt reflejaba verdadero pánico en su rostro—. ¿Y ahora cómo voy a regresar? Mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mí. ¡Y además tengo que avisarle al profesor del peligro que corre el instituto!

            —¿El profesor Xavier?

            Kurt volteó a ver a William—: Sí, ¿lo conoces?

            —No, pero lo has mencionado mucho en sueños.

            Sueños… Kurt de pronto recordó la voz del profesor Xavier llamándolo, buscándolo. Kurt no había logrado comunicarse con él debido a su constante dolor de cabeza, que él suponía era a causa del golpe que se había dado. Pero de pronto recordó otras voces, voces siniestras, voces que hacían que todo su pelo se le pusiera de punta…

            —Oye, ¿y por qué no llamas al instituto? 

            Esta simple sugerencia regresó a Kurt a la realidad. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

            —Tienes razón, ellos podrían enviar a alguien a recogerme. 

            William salió un momento y regresó con un teléfono inalámbrico que Kurt en seguida tomó, listo para marcar. Pero cuando tuvo el teléfono en sus manos… no pudo. No lograba acordarse del número.

            —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no marcas?

            —Yo… de pronto olvidé el número.

            —¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

            —No lo sé, yo… ¡¡AAAGHHH!!

            Kurt soltó el teléfono y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmar el repentino dolor que se había apoderado de su cabeza, como si le estuvieran enterrando clavos al rojo vivo. William, alarmado, sólo atinó a sostener al muchacho de los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarlo y que no se fuera a caer de la cama. Poco a poco el dolor se fue disipando, dejando a Kurt jadeando y exhausto.

            —¡Nightcrawler! —exclamó William, visiblemente asustado—. ¿Qué tienes?

            —Mi cabeza… —jadeó Kurt—. De pronto… empezó a… a dolerme…

            —Recuéstate, traeré unas aspirinas.

            —No —Kurt tomó a William del brazo para evitar que se fuera—. Ya se me está pasando. Esto… no es normal. Algo me está sucediendo.

            —¿Qué quieres decir?

            —Mira, el día que desperté había escuchado la voz del profesor en mi mente. Él, cómo decirlo, él tiene poderes psíquicos y por lo tanto es capaz de comunicarse con nosotros por medio del pensamiento.

            —¿En serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

            —Ese es el problema. Cuando traté de comunicarme con él, mi cabeza empezó a dolerme y se cortó la unión psíquica. Fue el dolor lo que hizo que despertara.

            —Ya veo, y ahora que quisiste marcar el número del instituto…

            —Volví a sentir ese dolor, como si algo o alguien no quisiera que regresara y me estuviera haciendo algo. 

            —Mmm, eso no es bueno, tendremos que encontrar otra manera de comunicarnos con ellos.

            —Sí, pero no se me ocurre cómo, en mi estado no puedo teletransportarme y si no uso mis poderes Cerebro no puede localizarme.

            —¿Cerebro?

            —Ah, sí… —Kurt se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba hablando en voz alta—. Bueno, em, verás, Cerebro es una, pues, una máquina que sirve para localizar, este…

            —¿Mutantes?

            Kurt casi se cayó de la cama de la sorpresa—: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

            —No se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que tú y tu profesor son —contestó William, lacónico—. Yo vi cómo ese tal Alex lanzaba rayos de sus manos y te vi teletransportarte. Además, tu apariencia como que te delata un poco. Digo, no todos los días se ven elfos azules caminando por las calles.

            —Oh sí, claro —dijo Kurt, desalentado. Su viejo temor de que lo reconocieran como mutante y lo rechazaran se había apoderado una vez más de él. En su mente vio con claridad cómo William tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a la policía, describiendo cómo un horrible fenómeno se había metido en su casa. La imagen fue tan vívida que Kurt volteó a ver a William, casi esperando que éste tuviera ya el teléfono en sus manos. Pero para su sorpresa William ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Estaba recargado en el buró, mirando hacia el techo y tomando sorbos de su chocolate, al parecer muy pensativo. De pronto, se irguió, volteó a ver a Kurt y sonrió. Kurt lo miró, inquieto.

            —Te diré lo que haremos —anunció—. Mañana mismo nos iremos a Nueva York. Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar un viaje en carro. Estoy seguro de que, una vez ahí, alguien podrá decirnos en dónde está tu famoso instituto. 

—¿De veras? —preguntó Kurt, con la esperanza renovada—. ¿En serio me llevarías?

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me dejes hablar con el profesor Xavier.

Kurt notó que William de pronto se había puesto muy serio. Una vez más sus ojos brillaban con el recuerdo de algún viejo dolor que lo atormentaba. Kurt en verdad deseaba preguntarle, ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Finalmente le respondió.

—Claro, te llevaré con él. Pero, ¿para qué?

—Es que… creo que él es la respuesta a mis problemas, él podrá quitarme este peso que llevo encima y que me está matando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tengo un secreto, amigo elfo, un secreto que no sé cómo manejar y que me está consumiendo lentamente. Un secreto del que sólo ustedes pueden liberarme.

—No entiendo —balbució Kurt, confundido—. ¿Acaso tú…?

—No, yo no —lo interrumpió William—. No soy yo. Pero es alguien muy cercano a mí. Lo llamaré. Vendrá con nosotros. Tiene que ser así. Ya no puedo seguir ocultándola, ya no puedo seguir lastimándola.

            William tomó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego tomó las tazas vacías, apagó la luz, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. En todo ese tiempo Kurt no se movió ni un ápice, tan atónito estaba ante la revelación que había tenido. 

_Ya no puedo seguir lastimándola._ ¿De quién hablaba? ¿Qué había hecho para lastimarla? ¿Cómo resolver este misterio?

—Cálmate Kurt —se dijo en voz alta—. No serás de mucha ayuda si te alteras. Mejor me duermo, mañana será un día muy largo. 


	4. De Camino a Nueva York

                        Cuando Kurt despertó la mañana siguiente por un momento se sintió desorientado y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan inquieto. Luego recordó el pequeño viaje que estaba por hacer y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa. ¡Por fin volvería con los suyos!

            Sin embargo, la sonrisa le duró poco. _No es un viaje de placer,_ se recordó. _Necesito llegar al instituto para avisarles a los demás lo que sucedió_.

            ¿Y qué era justamente lo que le había sucedido?

            De pronto Kurt se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar lo que había sucedido antes de la pelea con Alex. Intentó forzar su mente para recordar, pero una vez más sintió venir ese dolor de cabeza y decidió mejor dejarlo por la paz. Primero se preocuparía por llegar y luego vería cómo recordar las cosas. 

            —¿Cómo te sientes?

            William acababa de entrar a la habitación, sacando a Kurt de sus cavilaciones. 

            —Ah, eh, bien, bastante bien. 

            —Qué bueno —contestó William mientras abría las cortinas y sacaba una vez más el balde y las vendas—. Voy a limpiarte la herida para estar seguros de que no te molestará en el camino, ¿está bien?

            —De acuerdo —Kurt se sentó, esta vez con mayor facilidad, y esperó obedientemente a que William trajera el agua y lo curara. Después el muchacho trajo unos pants y una playera para que Kurt se vistiera. Kurt notó que los pants ya tenían el agujero para su cola y se lo hizo notar a William.

            —No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó—. La ropa ya es tuya. Por cierto, tengo tu traje en una caja, con tu reloj, ya la metí al coche. Ahora, sé que esto no te va a gustar mucho porque hace calor, pero vas a tener que ponerte esta gabardina con este sombrero, al menos para salir.

            —Está bien, lo entiendo. 

            —Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas, cuando todo esté listo te vengo a buscar.

           Una media hora después todo estuvo listo. Después de meter unas vendas de reserva y algo de comida en la cajuela, William ayudó a Kurt a bajar las escaleras y lo condujo a la puerta del frente, en donde ya estaba listo el coche para que se subieran rápido. Kurt quedó encantado con el coche. Era un Mustang azul convertible, aunque en ese momento la capota estaba puesta por razones obvias. Tan rápido como pudo Kurt se introdujo en la parte de atrás del coche, William cerró la puerta de su casa y, en cuestión de segundos, se habían ido. 

            Mas no habían manejado mucho cuando William tomó una desviación y entró a un conjunto residencial muy parecido al suyo, pero más arbolado, lo cual alegró a Kurt, pues así era menos posible que lo vieran. Se estacionaron al frente de una casa grande de color marfil.

            —Espérame aquí, regresaré en un momento. 

            Kurt obedeció y se quedó en el coche mientras William subía las escaleras del pórtico y entraba a la casa, de la cual al parecer tenía llave, pues no se molestó en tocar el timbre. Algo acalorado, Kurt abrió un poco la ventana de ambos lados y se quedó mirando la casa, esperando a que alguien saliera. Lo que nunca imaginó fue ver un extraño resplandor proveniente de la luz de afuera de la casa. Con asombro vio cómo el foco de pronto brillaba intensamente, para luego apagarse por completo. De pronto, de un solo golpe, la luz se encendió a toda su intensidad y el foco explotó. Pero no acabó allí. De la explosión surgieron pequeños rayos que se dispararon para todos lados, y uno de ellos se dirigía directo a Kurt, que, tomado por sorpresa, sólo atinó a agacharse.

            —¡AYY! —exclamó al sentir que el rayo entraba por la ventana y le rozaba la cabeza antes de salir por la otra ventana. ¡Qué bueno que había abierto las dos!

            —¡Elfo! —Kurt escuchó una voz a lo lejos—. Elfo, ¿estás bien?

            —Sí, eso creo —respondió Kurt, alzando la vista y tocándose suavemente la cabeza para revisar los daños—. Creo que se me quemó el pelo, pero fuera de eso estoy bien.

            —Ay, de verdad lo siento —exclamó William—. Tuvimos algunos problemas, pero ya está todo listo, baja un momento, quiero presentarte a alguien.

            Kurt titubeó un momento, pero accedió a bajarse, no sin antes cerrarse bien la gabardina y ponerse el sombrero. 

            —Nightcrawler, ella es mi mejor amiga, Ashley.

            Kurt alzó la vista hacia la puerta y lo que vio casi hizo que se le escapara un grito. 

            Ante sus ojos estaba una muchacha alta y delgada, de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rubio rojizo que lanzaba destellos con el sol. Kurt nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa. Pero no era sólo eso lo que lo había asombrado. La muchacha estaba vestida con un extraño traje amarillo que alguna vez probablemente fueron varios impermeables que alguien había cosido. Traía puestas unas gruesas botas de hule y unos guantes de hule en las manos, y sus grandes y bellos ojos estaban cubiertos por un visor para bucear. Así, con ese atavío, parecía más bien un alienígena con traje espacial. 

            William sonrió.

            —Ashley, éste es Nightcrawler, es el muchacho del que te acabo de hablar. Vamos, baja a saludar, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

            Ashley bajó obedientemente y Kurt extendió la mano para saludar, vacilante. Pero Ashley lo ignoró por completo y se metió al coche sin decir palabra. Confundido, Kurt hizo lo mismo. William arrancó el coche y tomó la Interestatal para llegar a Nueva York. 

            —Tranquilos, el viaje sólo nos llevará como una hora, así que pónganse cómodos y disfruten.

            William esperó hasta que estuvieron en despoblado para abrir la capota del coche. Kurt, que para entonces estaba bañado en sudor, deseaba quitarse la gabardina y el sombrero, pero no estaba seguro de atreverse en frente de Ashley. Sin embargo, al parecer la chica ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención, absorta como estaba en observar el paisaje. Así que Kurt decidió arriesgarse y se quitó su molesto atavío. Ashley apenas pareció notarlo.

            Llevaban viajando como una media hora cuando Ashley, que no se había quitado su raro traje en todo ese tiempo, volteó a ver a Kurt y lo observó detenidamente con su mirada fría. Kurt sintió un escalofrío y optó por fingir que no se había dado cuenta. 

            —¿Por qué te dicen Nightcrawler?

            —¿Qué? —la repentina pregunta tomó a Kurt por sorpresa. Kurt se dio la vuelta para estar de frente a su interlocutora.

            —Que por qué te dicen Nightcrawler —respondió Ashley, impaciente—. William dijo que ese es tu nombre. En mi opinión es muy tonto.

            —¡Ashley!

            —Déjala, William —dijo Kurt—. Ese no es mi nombre, Ashley, es sólo mi, em, apodo. Mi verdadero nombre es Kurt.

            —¿Y por qué William te llama elfo?

            —Supongo que porque parezco uno —contestó Kurt, negándose a admitir que era porque le recordaba a un muñeco—. En realidad él no es el único. Algunos de mis amigos también lo hacen.

            —Pues para mí pareces un tonto demonio inútil.

            —Ashley, ya basta —exclamó William.

            —Está bien, William, no importa —dijo Kurt, condescendiente—. Me han dicho cosas peores. Aunque admito que eso era lo último que esperaba de alguien vestido como astronauta muerto de hambre, ¿para qué llevas esa cosa puesta?

            —Qué te importa.

            —Ya cálmense los dos —interrumpió William, exasperado—. Falta poco para llegar así que al menos intenten ir tranquilos lo que resta del viaje. 

            —¡Me niego a seguir viajando con este fenómeno con cola!

            —¡Mira quién habla! ¡Si querías verte como una loca no necesitabas vestirte así, con la pura cara basta!

            —¿Ah, sí? ¡Ya verás!

            Repentinamente Ashley se quitó uno de sus guantes y se abalanzó sobre Kurt, el cual, al no saber qué efecto tendría tocar su mano, se dio la vuelta para protegerse la cara. William, desde el asiento del conductor, dio media vuelta y empezó a gritar a Ashley, ordenándole que se detuviera. Por un momento los tres forcejearon, Ashley tratando de golpear a Kurt, William deteniendo a Ashley del brazo, Kurt tirando patadas a lo loco. Y en eso sintieron el temblor.

            Pero no era un temblor cualquiera. En primer lugar, esa no era zona de temblores. Y en segundo,  parecía que sólo estuviera temblando en la carretera, pues no veían que nada más se moviera. William de inmediato se volvió al volante, pero para entonces era muy tarde. La tierra se había partido y grandes secciones se habían hundido, mientras que otras sobresalían. Tratando de evitar un choque, William dio un volantazo y el coche derrapó, sacándolos de la carretera hacia el terreno polvoriento. Mientras William intentaba recuperar el control, Kurt volteó hacia arriba y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a un sujeto flotando arriba de ellos. Su rostro era muy familiar…

            —¿Lance?

            El sujeto movió los brazos y una enorme columna se irguió como una montaña delante de ellos. William apenas alcanzó a esquivarla, pero para ese momento iban a tal velocidad que el movimiento hizo que el coche se inclinara hacia un lado y una llanta se ponchó al pasar sobre unas rocas puntiagudas. El coche empezó a sacudirse violentamente.

            —¡Frena, maldita sea!

            —¡No puedo! —bramó William—. ¡El freno no responde! 

            —¡Tenemos que saltar!

            —¡¿Estás loco, Kurt?! —William estaba a punto de romperse los brazos tratando de estabilizar el volante—. ¡Nos mataríamos!

            —¡Es nuestra única esperanza! ¡Si no lo hacemos Lance nos aplastará!

            —¡¿Quién?!

            —¡No importa, agárrense de mí! —ordenó Kurt con una voz de mando tal que ninguno de los dos muchachos se atrevió a desobedecer—. ¡Bien! ¡Trataré de frenar un poco la inercia yéndome hacia el lado contrario!

            —¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! —rugió Ashley por encima del estruendo que había a su alrededor—. ¿Qué piensas ha…

            Ashley no terminó la frase, pues en ese momento Kurt se teletransportó junto con ellos, dejando atrás una nube oscura con olor a azufre. Fue justo a tiempo. En ese momento otra enorme columna apareció por debajo del auto y lo elevó a varios metros de altura, hasta que éste cayó por un lado y se estrelló en el suelo, explotando y lanzando pedazos de metal ardiente por todos lados. 

            Unos cuantos metros más atrás, en medio de otra nube de humo, aparecieron los tres muchachos. Aunque el haberse teletransportado hacia atrás había bajado un poco la velocidad en que iban, de todos modos al aparecer cayeron por tierra y el impulso los hizo avanzar un poco. Tan pronto como se detuvieron, los tres se levantaron y se sacudieron el polvo, observando atónitos el auto en llamas. 

            —¡Mi coche! ¡Quedó hecho añicos! ¡Mis padres me van a matar!

            —Yo aún no contaría con volverlos a ver —dijo Ashley, volteando hacia el cielo—. ¡Ahí está ese sujeto!

            Kurt alzó la vista y, efectivamente, vio a Lance acercándose hacia ellos a toda velocidad y moviendo los brazos para crear un temblor que los hizo caer de nuevo. Con dificultad se pusieron de pie y se echaron a correr con toda la fuerza que les permitían sus tambaleantes piernas, tratando de ponerse fuera del alcance de los terremotos. Pero Kurt sabía que no podrían llegar muy lejos. Conocía la fuerza de Lance, si bien no estaba enterado de su habilidad para volar, y era obvio que pronto los alcanzaría. 

            Kurt de repente sintió que algo faltaba. ¡Ashley! La joven había bajado la velocidad y había volteado hacia donde estaba Lance. Quitándose nuevamente su guante, apuntó con la mano hacia su adversario y Kurt vio cómo un poderoso rayo salía disparado hacia Lance, quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

            —¡Demonios! —exclamó Ashley, poniéndose de nuevo el guante y corriendo con fuerza para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Aunque el intento fallido por atacar a Lance no había sido en vano. La momentánea distracción de Ashley hizo que Lance dejara de mover la tierra y les dio oportunidad a los chicos de alejarse con más facilidad. Al ver esto, Lance se abalanzó sobre ellos, dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Kurt de inmediato se detuvo y se preparaba para enfrentar a Lance cuando alguien gritó cerca de su oído.

            —¡Miren eso!

            Tanto William como Ashley se habían detenido y veían el cielo, anonadados. Kurt volteó hacia donde ambos estaban mirando y vio un gigantesco jet negro acercándose hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

            —¡El Ave Negra! ¡Estamos salvados!

            El enorme jet dio un impresionante giro y se precipitó hacia Lance, el cual obviamente no tenía intenciones de pelear contra semejante mole. Dando un par de piruetas, se despidió del avión con un ademán y salió volando, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente. 

            Una vez que el enemigo se alejó, el jet descendió y aterrizó suavemente en el único espacio plano que había quedado después de los terremotos. Las turbinas dieron un último chirrido antes de apagarse y de un costado se abrió una compuerta, desde la cual apareció una escalera que bajó hasta tocar el suelo. Por la escalera bajó una mujer joven de piel negra y cabello blanco, seguida de un hombre corpulento. Ambos voltearon hacia todos lados, como para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, antes de encaminarse hacia los muchachos.

            En ese momento Kurt no pudo más y cayó al suelo, desfalleciendo. 

            —¡Kurt! —exclamó William, agachándose para sostener a Kurt. Para sorpresa del mutante, también Ashley se inclinó y lo sostuvo de un brazo. El hombre y la mujer se apresuraron a llegar hacia ellos. 

            —Kurt, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo la mujer, inclinándose.

            —S-sí —farfulló Kurt dificultosamente—. Es que hice demasiado esfuerzo al teletransportarnos y me sentí cansado, es todo. 

            —¡Estás herido! —la mujer dio media vuelta a Kurt para revisarle el costado—. El profesor temía que algo así hubiera pasado. 

           —Yo lo llevaré —dijo el hombre corpulento, levantando a Kurt y acomodándoselo con facilidad entre sus brazos—. Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien más venga a molestar. 

            —¡Kurt, Kurt! —una niña de unos 15 años había aparecido detrás del hombre. Junto a ella estaban otros dos chicos, un muchacho negro con el pelo teñido de rubio (¿?) y una chica de cabello rojizo con una franja de pelo blanca en el frente—. ¿Estás bien, Kurt? Estábamos muy preocupados.

            —Todos regresen al Ave Negra —bramó el hombre—. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones en casa.

            —Pero, ¿y nosotros? —inquirió William nerviosamente.

            —Ustedes vendrán con nosotros —dijo la mujer—. Estarán a salvo en el instituto. Además, el profesor quiere hablar con ustedes —añadió, guiando a los dos muchachos hacia el jet. 

            —Y yo quisiera hablar con el profesor —murmuró William. Ashley sólo se limitó a observar a todos sin abrir la boca. 

            Los chicos se dejaron llevar dócilmente hacia la nave junto con los demás pasajeros. Una vez que todos abordaron, la escalera se retractó, la compuerta se cerró, el motor se puso en marcha y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el jet se había ido. 


	5. Una Maldición

            Si Ashley y William habían quedado impresionados por el exterior del Ave Negra, no era nada comparado con lo que sintieron al ver el interior del jet.

            —¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron? —fue lo primero que había preguntado Kurt desde el fondo de la nave, una vez que todos se habían abrochado el cinturón y el jet había despegado. 

            —Cerebro captó la actividad de Lance y decidimos ir a investigar —dijo Kitty, al tiempo que se acomodaba el largo cabello castaño. A su lado, la otra chica, Rogue, observaba el paisaje por una de las ventanas—. Acabábamos de despegar cuando el profesor nos informó que Cerebro te había localizado en el mismo lugar. 

            —¿Y de veras pueden pilotear esta cosa? —preguntó William al chico negro, Evan que estaba sentado junto a él y a quien Kurt no había perdido tiempo en presentar, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros.

            —¡Claro! —respondió el muchacho. O al menos algún día lo haremos. Por ahora sólo nos permiten volar en el simulador. 

            —Y así van a seguir hasta que dejen de estrellarse contra todo objeto que se les aparece en frente como hiciste la última vez —dijo bruscamente el hombre corpulento, conocido por todos como Logan.

            Evan se puso rojo y se hundió en su asiento mientras los demás, incluyendo a William, se reían.

            —¿Y qué me dices tú, Ashley? —Ororo, la mujer de cabello blanco, se inclinó hacia atrás para hablar con el silencioso muchacho detrás de ella—. Has estado muy callada. Dime, ¿qué habilidades tienes?

            Aunque obviamente apantallada por el Ave Negra, Ashley se había negado a comentar algo o a relacionarse con los demás, prefiriendo permanecer semioculta en un rincón. Pero ahora que se dirigían directamente a ella, Ashley se irguió, observó a la mujer con ojos desorbitados y exclamó: 

            —¿Cuáles habilidades? Yo no tengo habilidades, tengo una horrible maldición.

            —Ashley, por favor no empieces —suplicó William, apenado.

            —No te preocupes, William, al principio todos pensábamos así —lo tranquilizó Evan.

—Ashley —dijo Ororo, sabemos que eres uno de nosotros, de nada sirve que lo ocultes. Cerebro registró tu actividad cuando veníamos hacia acá. ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que sabes hacer?

            —¡Eso no te importa! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa, no quiero estar con esta bola de fenómenos!

            —¡Ashley, ya basta! 

            —William, no puedo creer que me convencieras a venir con estos tipos, ¿a ellos qué les importa lo que sé o no sé hacer?

            —Ashley controla la electricidad —se oyó una voz al fondo de la nave.

            Todos, incluso Ashley, voltearon a ver a Kurt, extrañados.

            —¿Cómo lo supiste? —dijo Ashley. 

            —No fue difícil deducirlo —contestó Kurt—. Cuando estábamos en tu casa el foco de afuera explotó, y también te vi lanzarle ese rayo a Lance. Además, todas esas cosas que traes puestas son de hule, que supongo es para aislarte y controlar la electricidad que sale de tu cuerpo. 

            —Eres muy listo, bola de pelo —dijo Ashley, sardónica—. Pero algún día esa boca floja que tienes te va a meter en problemas.

            —¿Qué dijiste? —gritó Kurt, tratándose de levantar.

            —¿Quieres pelear? —dijo a su vez Ashley, desabrochándose el cinturón.

            —Ya cállense los dos —rugió Logan desde el asiento del piloto—. Tú, niña, ponte el cinturón que pronto vamos a aterrizar.

            —¿Tan rápido? —dijo William.

            —Los jets viajan un poco más rápido que los autos —replicó Logan en tono sarcástico—. Aunque tu carro era bastante bueno —añadió con una sonrisa.

            Unos minutos después el Ave Negra descendió y se introdujo al hangar por una puerta secreta debajo de una cancha. 

            —¡Qué bien! —exclamó Kitty—. ¡Estamos en casa! ¡Me muero de hambre!

            Se abrió la compuerta y todos bajaron rápidamente, hasta William, que parecía hastiado. Logan fue al fondo del jet y tomó en brazos a Kurt que, para su sorpresa, se había quedado dormido.

            —¡Miren eso! ¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormido tan rápido y con todo ese movimiento? —preguntó Rogue, sorprendida, al ver a Logan bajar con el cuerpo inerte de Kurt. 

            —Eso es típico de Kurt —replicó Evan—. Lo único que sabe hacer es comer y dormir.

            —Mmh, no, algo no está bien —Logan frunció el ceño al tiempo que observaba a Kurt detenidamente—. Está demasiado pálido.

            —¿Pálido? ¿De verdad puedes ver un cambio de color debajo de ese pelo? —rió Kitty.

            Pero en eso Logan vio que la venda que Kurt traía en la cabeza lentamente se manchaba de rojo.

            —¡Llamen al profesor! —rugió de pronto, tomando a todos por sorpresa—. Díganle que vaya a la enfermería, ¡es urgente!

            Dicho esto el hombre echó a correr con Kurt, dejando a todos perplejos por unos segundos, hasta que Kitty reaccionó y salió corriendo en busca del profesor Xavier, atravesando las puertas sin siquiera molestarse en intentar abrirlas.

            —Será mejor que vengan conmigo —dijo Ororo a William y a Ashley, que se habían quedado con los ojos abiertos al ver a Kitty traspasar la puerta—. Deben estar cansados después de tanto ajetreo, les prepararé una habitación para que puedan descansar. 

            Los dos muchachos estaban demasiado confundidos como para decir algo, así que siguieron calladamente a Ororo por los diferentes pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación vacía, en donde se aseguró de que estuvieran bien instalados y luego se apresuró hacia la enfermería para ayudar en lo que pudiera. Los chicos, agotados y apesadumbrados, escogieron cada uno una de las dos camas que había en el cuarto, se recostaron y, en segundos, se quedaron dormidos.

            Ya estaba oscuro cuando William despertó, se restregó los ojos para ahuyentarse el sueño y se sentó en la cama.

            —¿Qué hora es, Ashley? ¿Ashley?

            William volteó hacia la cama de junto. Estaba vacía. El chico se levantó y buscó sobre el tocador con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna nota, pero no encontró nada. Sin embargo, no se sintió extrañado en absoluto. Ashley siempre era así. Retraída. Desconfiada. Temerosa de todo aquél que se le acercara…

            _No, no siempre fue así,_ se recordó William. Ella solía ser una chica alegre y despreocupada, llena de una dicha que irradiaba dondequiera que iba. Pero luego cambió. Poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, ella cambió, Al igual que William. Y William sabía bien por qué: fue desde ese día, desde aquél fatídico día en que había cometido el peor error de su vida, un error que pagaría por el resto de sus días. _Mejor voy a buscarla, antes de que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir_.__


	6. Decir la Verdad

Gracias por los reviews. Artemisa, gracias por tu apoyo, aquí se explica un poco sobre Alex y el secreto de William vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, que pronto terminaré. 

The Dark, espero que no me muerdas, pero de todos modos ya tengo sangre vampírica, así que estamos a mano.

Hikaru Agata, ya viste que no fue difícil viajar sin el inductor, pero no por eso el viaje fue fácil. 

Loconexion, me llevó un poco aceptar reviews anónimos porque por alguna razón no se abría la página de settings, pero finalmente ya los acepto. 

Tal vez no actualice en un tiempo porque estoy terminando los primeros capítulos de unos fics de Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos, además de unas historias en fictionpress (ahí tengo el nombre de riverdragongirl). Cuando me sea posible pondré el capítulo 7.

Muchos saludos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Buscar a Ashley era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Esa mansión era una maraña de pasillos y habitaciones y a los 5 minutos de haber salido de su cuarto William se había perdido. Después de subir y de bajar escaleras a lo loco finalmente dio con un amplio salón  de lectura cuya cálida fogata lo invitaba a entrar y echar un vistazo. Además de los sillones y de varias mesas que tenían un aspecto antiguo, lo que más llamó la atención de William eran los estantes. Había miles de libros. William sacó uno al azar y empezó a hojearlo con curiosidad. Era sobre genética.

            —¡Así que aquí estabas!

            William casi dejó caer el libro del susto. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Kitty observándolo con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

            —Eh... yo... perdón... sólo estaba... no quise...

            —Tranquilo —dijo Kitty riendo al tiempo que se le acercaba—. Sólo vine a decirte que Kurt ya despertó y quiere hablar contigo. Ven, yo te llevaré.

            —Está bien —contestó William, dejándose tomar de la mano por la chica. Sin embargo, al ver que se dirigía casi corriendo hacia la pared en vez de la puerta, exclamó con un asomo de pánico en la voz—: Oye, ¿pero no sería mejor ir por las escaleras? 

            En ese momento Kitty atravesó la pared y William apenas alcanzó a soltar un grito y cerrar los ojos para esperar el impacto. Pero no sintió nada, sino que sus pies se siguieron moviendo velozmente detrás de la niña, que lo iba jalando cada vez más rápido. William abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba atravesando las paredes al igual que la chica, hasta que llegaron a otro pasillo con una escalera que bajaron a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaron al pie de éstas, William se soltó de Kitty y se recargó del barandal para recuperarse de tanta conmoción y recobrar un poco el aliento.

            —Eso... eso fue... tan... _raro._

            —Por aquí —dijo Kitty, señalando una puerta a unos cuantos metros de la escalera. La chica caminó hacia ella, giró la perilla y entró. William se acercó cautelosamente y empujó suavemente la puerta para entrar.

            La enfermería era muy amplia y estaba llena de extraños aparatos que chirriaban y emitían pitidos. En una mesa había frascos con medicinas y charolas con todo tipo de instrumental quirúrgico. Las camas estaban cerca de un rincón a su derecha. Y ahí, recargado en varias almohadas en la cama más arrinconada, rodeado de algunas personas, estaba Kurt.

            —¡Hola! —exclamó el chico azul alegremente al ver entrar a William—. Creí que nunca llegarías, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? 

            William se acercó tímidamente a la cama, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a los demás visitantes de Kurt. A tres de ellos ya los conocía; eran Ororo, Rogue y Evan. Kitty, por supuesto, estaba ahí. Había otros dos muchachos, una chica pelirroja y un joven alto con unos lentes rojos que llamaron mucho la atención de William, pues no le parecía que la luz estuviera tan brillante como para llevar lentes oscuros. Pero quien más le llamó la atención fue el hombre que estaba al pie de la cama. De aspecto noble y sabio, este hombre delgado, de tez blanca y calvo, irradiaba seguridad. Estaba en silla de ruedas, pero William juzgó que de haberse podido parar habría sido ligeramente más bajo que el muchacho de los lentes. William se sintió algo intimidado por la presencia de este hombre de mirada tan profunda que parecía estar explorando su alma. El chico clavó la vista al suelo.

            —Ellos son Scott y Jean —dijo Kurt sin notar nada—, y él por supuesto es el profesor Xavier.

            William se sintió más ofuscado que nunca. En el fondo sabía que este señor no podía ser otro más que el famoso profesor Xavier, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente y se lo presentaban tan jovialmente no sabía qué decir o hacer. Alzó ligeramente la vista y se sorprendió al ver que el profesor le sonreía con calidez.

            —Bienvenido, William —le dijo—. Kurt nos ha estado hablando de ti. Parece que tenemos mucho que agradecerte.

            —Sí, gracias por cuidar de nuestro amigo —dijo Scott, dándole a William una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio—. Logan dijo que la herida de Kurt estaba sanando muy bien gracias a los cuidados que le diste.

            —Ah, eh, no fue nada —tartamudeó William, esbozando una vacilante sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a Kurt—: ¿Cómo sigues?

            —Mucho mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza —respondió Kurt. 

            —Por cierto, aún no nos has dicho quién fue el que te hirió —comentó Evan. 

            —¿Ah, no? —Kurt de pronto se puso tenso. William se percató de que el chico azul había lanzado furtivamente una mirada nerviosa hacia Scott—. Em, bueno, no lo recuerdo bien, todo sucedió muy rápido...

            —Entonces tal vez William lo recuerde —sugirió Scott, sin notar el súbito cambio de humor de Kurt—. ¿Qué opinas, William? ¿Crees que puedas describirlo?

            William, deseoso de ayudar, se tomó un momento para recordar el nombre y rostro del atacante de Kurt, dispuesto a dar una descripción lo más detallada posible. Pero justo cuando se disponía a hablar, alcanzó a ver a Kurt llamando su atención lo más discretamente posible. El chico no dijo nada, pero la mirada que le dirigió a William lo decía todo. William, aunque confundido, comprendió que Kurt no quería que revelara nada. Consciente de que todos lo observaban, y de que tenía la boca abierta, William pensó rápido en algo que decir.

            —No... no pude verlo bien —dijo—. Me cayeron unos botes de basura durante la pelea y quedé enterrado.

            —Qué lástima —dijo Ororo—. Habría sido de mucha utilidad saber quién te atacó, Kurt.

            —S-sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Kurt, inquieto—. Tal vez más adelante pueda recordar, pero por ahora…

            —Kurt —dijo de pronto el profesor—, no es bueno que mientas ni que hagas mentir a otros. Necesitamos que nos digas la verdad, aunque sea un poco dolorosa para algunos. 

            Tanto William como Kurt voltearon a ver al profesor, desconcertados. _El profesor puede leer la mente_, recordó William. También Kurt parecía haberlo recordado, pues bajó la cabeza con expresión avergonzada y permaneció callado unos momentos. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo casi en un susurro.

            —Fue Alex. 

            —¡¿Qué?! —dijeron varios a coro.

            —¿Mi… mi hermano? —exclamó Scott, atónito.

            Todos se habían quedado sin habla. Williom al fin comprendió por qué Kurt no había querido revelar la identidad de su agresor. Era el hermano de Scott.

            —Cuéntanos qué pasó —dijo finalmente Rogue.

            —No estoy muy seguro —dijo Kurt—. Todo está muy borroso, pero creo que estaba en la escuela. Sí, ya recuerdo, iba saliendo de clases cuando vi a Alex a lo lejos, haciéndome señas. Supuse que había venido de visita y que estaba buscando a Scott, así que me acerqué para saludarlo y preguntarle cuándo había llegado de Hawai. Pero cuando me aproximé, sin previo aviso, me atacó con sus poderes. Apenas logré esquivar el primer rayo cuando me atacó de nuevo. Me teletransporté a un árbol, traté de hablarle, pero me disparó una vez más. No tuve más remedio que defenderme. De verdad lo siento, Scott, tuve que hacerlo, tuve que atacarlo...

            —Calma, Kurt —lo tranquilizó el profesor—. No te culpes por lo que hiciste. Después analizaremos las circunstancias que llevaron a Alex a atacarte, pero por ahora prosigue.

            —Bueno —Kurt estaba algo dudoso—, empecé a teletransportarme varias veces para tratar de aturdirlo y cansarlo. No sé cuántas veces lo hice, pero fueron muchas y cada vez más lejos, o al menos lo más que podía. Finalmente acabamos en un lote baldío. Forcejeamos un rato y logré someterlo, pero me distraje y me alcanzó a golpear. Alex se me acercó para... para atacarme de nuevo —el chico no se atrevió a decir que Alex había querido matarlo—, pero en eso se oyeron unas sirenas a lo lejos y huyó. Entonces perdí el sentido y no supe más hasta que desperté en el cuarto de William.

            —Y desde entonces has estado ahí —comentó Kitty.

            —Sí. Según William, estuve inconsciente casi tres días. El lunes ya me sentía mejor, así que William se ofreció a traerme a Nueva York al siguiente día, o sea hoy. Hasta eso sólo fueron cinco días de ausencia. Qué bueno que son vacaciones o me habría atrasado mucho en la escuela, con la cantida de tarea que tengo… ¿pero qué les pasa ahora?

            Kurt advirtió con desconcierto que todos se le habían quedado mirando con una extraña expresión de confusión. Sólo William y el profesor parecían estar tranquilos, aunque William se preguntaba qué los había sorprendido esta vez.

            —Kurt —dijo Kitty con cautela —¿dices que sólo recuerdas haberte ausentado cinco días?

            —Pues claro —contestó el muchacho, turbado—. Yo le pregunté a William cuánto tiempo llevaba en su casa y él me lo dijo, ¿tiene algo de malo?

            —Es malo... —replicó Evan con expresión sombría—, ...porque no desapareciste hace cinco días.

            —Avisamos a la policía —dijo Jean—. Kurt, no habíamos sabido de ti desde hace más de dos semanas. 


	7. En la enfermería

            Tanto Kurt como William se quedaron sin habla. Cuando al fin recobraron el uso de su voz, los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo—: ¡No puede ser!

            —No puede ser, pero así es —dijo Scott—. Según nos dijeron en la escuela, te vieron por última vez en el patio principal, Kurt. Uno de nuestros compañeros dijo que te vio irte hacia los campos de futbol con un desconocido de cabello rubio —hizo una pausa—. Ahora comprendo que el desconocido era Alex.

            —Eso coincide con el recuerdo de Kurt —afirmó William—, pero no tiene sentido. Kurt llegó a mi casa apenas el viernes. Si en verdad desapareció hace dos semanas, ¿dónde estuvo el resto del tiempo? 

            —Ése es precisamente el dilema —dijo el profesor.

            Todos, incluso William, voltearon a verlo. El profesor Xavier se acercó a una mesa y tomó unas hojas, que luego llevó hacia la cama de Kurt y se las mostró a todos. Sin embargo, del grupo de muchachos presentes, sólo Jean, que con frecuencia ayudaba al profesor con sus investigaciones, entendió lo que decían. Eran los resultados de unas pruebas neurológicas que el profesor le había hecho a Kurt unas horas antes. 

            —¿Qué significa todo eso, profesor? —inquirió Evan, extrañado.

            —Estas pruebas muestran un extraño patrón en las ondas cerebrales de Kurt —explicó el profesor—. Al parecer alguien estuvo alterando sus patrones normales para manipular ciertas áreas del cerebro, como la memoria.

            —¡¿Alguien estuvo jugando con mi cerebro?! —exclamó Kurt, azorado.

            —¿Quiere decir que algún mutante utilizó poderes psíquicos en Kurt para alterar su mente? —preguntó Scott. 

            —No —contestó Ororo—. Los poderes psíquicos no causan una alteración como ésta, ya que no manipulan las ondas cerebrales, sino que las modifican para lograr el efecto deseado.

            —Es como si lanzaras una piedra a mitad de un riachuelo —explicó Jean, al ver la expresión de confusión de sus amigos—. Aunque el flujo del agua se modifica ligeramente al tener que rodear la piedra, su curso no cambia de dirección, sigue corriendo hacia el mismo lugar. 

            —Lo cual no sucedió en este caso —aclaró el profesor—. Según lo que hemos podido deducir de estas pruebas, y por las heridas en la cabeza de Kurt, alguien intentó manipular su mente por medio de alguna máquina.           

            —¿Pero por qué querría alguien borrar la memoria de Kurt? —preguntó William, fascinado y a la vez aterrado por lo que estaba escuchando.

            —Ése es otro detalle importante —indicó Logan con voz grave. Los chicos se sobresaltaron al oírlo, pues había entrado a la habitación tan sigilosamente que no lo habían notado, tan absortos estaban con la conversación—. Charles piensa que quien haya hecho esto no quería borrarle la memoria al elfo, sino manipularla para bloquear cierta información —el hombre se acercó al profesor y le entregó un sobre grande color café—. Aquí están los datos que pediste, Charles.

            —Gracias Logan —respondió el profesor. Luego se dirigió a los muchachos—. Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, Kurt necesita descansar. Todos bajen al comedor, la cena ya debe estar lista.

            —Pero, pero… —Kurt parecía reacio a quedarse solo—, profesor, ya me siento mejor, ¿no puedo bajar también?

            —No, Kurt, tu cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo, veré que alguien te suba algo de cenar dentro de un momento.

            Esto no pareció tranquilizar al chico, que ya de por sí estaba muy alterado. La última vez que alguien lo había visto así fue cuando descubrió que en la dimensión que al parecer cruzaba al teletransportarse vivían unos horribles monstruos. 

            Por lo visto también el profesor lo notó, pues, después de meditar un momento, le dijo con una sonrisa sagaz:

            —Si quieres, Logan puede quedarse a hacerte compañía, me parece que tú ya cenaste, ¿o no?

            —Así es —contestó Logan, siguiendo el juego del profesor—. Creo que podríamos aprovechar para empezar con las clases de matemáticas que prometí darte después de que casi repruebas ese examen.

            Con eso fue suficiente. Kurt de pronto aseguró que se sentía muy cansado y débil y que prefería descansar para recuperarse pronto.

            —Por cierto —dijo, antes de que todos se fueran a cenar—, ¿en dónde está Ashley? Creí que vendría contigo, William. 

            William se detuvo. ¡Ashley! Con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado de ella. Con la preocupación reflejada en los ojos, el muchacho volteó a ver a Kurt, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el profesor le dijo:

            —Cálmate, Ashley está bien, está con los demás estudiantes.

            —¿Los demás estudiantes?

            —Los conocerás en un momento —dijo Kitty jovialmente—. Ya deben estar en el comedor.

            —Prepárate —dijo Scott con dramatismo—, ¡para conocer a todo el equipo de los X-Men!


	8. Fiera domada

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que a pesar de mi tardanza han seguido la historia, les pido una disculpa por no haberme aparecido en tanto tiempo. En verdad desearía ponerle la atención merecida a ésta y mis otras historias, pero desafortunadamente el trabajo y la escuela no me lo permiten, simplemente porque cuando finalmente tengo algún tiempo libre para hacer algo, me siento tan agotada que lo único que hago es dormir.

Este capítulo es un poco exagerado, pero necesitaba asentar la relación entre Ashley y William y el poder que uno ejerce sobre el otro. Más adelante esto tendrá importancia, y con suerte espero poder sacar toda esta historia adelante, todavía hay mucho que Kurt tendrá que hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Los X-Men!_

William iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aunque ya había tenido tratos con mutantes (Ashley era la viva prueba de ello), encontrarse tan repentinamente en medio de toda una escuela llena de ellos era más de lo que su cerebro podía asimilar. Y eso que todavía no conocía a todos los estudiantes, que prometían ser tan interesantes como los que ahora lo guiaban al comedor. ¡Cuánto podría aprender de ellos! ¡Cuántas cosas podrían explicarle!

¡Cuánto podrían hacer para disminuir la culpa que cargaba a diario!

Y luego estaba el profesor Xavier. Sabio, enigmático, no había dudado en dar la bienvenida a William a su hogar. Él, el extraño, que nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar, ni merecía estar ahí. Había tanto que quería preguntarle, tanto que necesitaba saber para ayudar a Ashley así como a sí mismo.

Y sin embargo, muy en el fondo, William le temía. No temía que el profesor fuera malo —con sólo ver la calidez de sus ojos, William había comprendido la naturaleza bondadosa del profesor— sino que temía su reacción cuando supiera la verdad sobre él. William no era un mutante, y por lo tanto el profesor no sentiría ninguna lealtad hacia él. En cuanto supiera lo que había hecho, seguramente lo rechazaría, lo culparía por haber arruinado la vida de alguien y haberla condenado para siempre. Y todo bajo una misma frase que para William significaba su sentencia: _Tendría toda la razón_.

William sintió un escalofrío e involuntariamente volteó a ver al profesor, temeroso de que éste hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos y fuera a correrlo de la mansión de un momento a otro. Pero el profesor venía platicando con Logan, al parecer sin percatarse de la actitud del chico.

—William, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? —por un momento William no comprendió quién le hablaba, hasta que Kitty le dio un codazo en el estómago que lo regresó de golpe a la realidad.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Dije que si te gusta el caldo de camarón, porque parece que eso es lo que habrá para la cena.

—Ah, eh, pues la verdad nunca lo he probado.

—Pues entonces te advierto, William, hoy Kitty estuvo ayudando en la cocina, así que si cenas con nosotros será bajo tu propio riesgo.

—¡Ya déjame en paz, Evan!

—¡Ay! Auch, no, no me pegues, espera, ¡no es para tanto!

—¡Ven para acá, no huyas!

William esbozó una débil sonrisa ante la actitud juguetona de los dos muchachos. No pudo evitarlo. Se veían tan contentos, tan llenos de esperanza. Eran mutantes, sí, pero antes que nada eran jóvenes como él, con sueños e ilusiones; eran personas que deseaban disfrutar la vida al máximo. _Éste sería un buen lugar para Ashley_.

Sin poder evitarlo, el muchacho había revertido sus pensamientos a la linda joven que había aceptado renuentemente a acompañarlo en este viaje. Le había tomado horas en el teléfono convencerla de acompañarlo a Nueva York para ayudar a Kurt, al "fenómeno con cola", como ella lo había llamado. _No tengo nada que hacer en Nueva York, _le había dicho, _sólo correría un riesgo innecesario_. Y hasta ahora tenía razón. En menos de dos horas se las había arreglado para poner la vida de la chica en peligro. De no haber sido por Kurt y sus amigos, ambos habrían muerto cuando ese extraño muchacho los atacó.

—¿Te parece extraño todo esto?

William volteó para ver a su interlocutor, que caminaba detrás de él.

—No —respondió —. No tanto como supongo que debería extrañarme.

—De verdad quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por Kurt— William notó que Scott había perdido el tono jovial con que lo había recibido en la enfermería—. Me duele pensar que fue mi propio hermano quien hirió a mi amigo de esa forma, y más porque sé que él no haría algo así, algo debe haberle pasado.

—Desearía haber podido hacer algo por él —dijo William con sinceridad, aunque en el fondo sabía que difícilmente habría podido ayudarlo—, pero sé que tu profesor descubrirá lo que está sucediendo.

—Gracias —respondió Scott con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Pero un momento después sonrió con picardía y agregó—: espero que nosotros podamos ayudarte con tu adorable amiga.

Casi como si la hubiera invocado con sus palabras, en ese momento las luces del pasillo por el que iban bajó de intensidad unos momentos antes de regresar a la normalidad, sólo para bajar una vez más de intensidad. William supo de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ashley —murmuró, y en seguida se echó a correr por el pasillo y dio vuelta en la primera esquina que encontró, que por fortuna para él daba al comedor.

—¡Ashley!

Allí estaba Ashley, ya sin su traje de hule, de pie frente a la mesa del comedor, encarando con actitud desafiante a un grupo de muchachos que no podían ser mucho mayores que ella y que la observaban con aprehensión. Y no era para menos, Ashley se veía extremadamente alterada. De sus puños emanaban chispas y su cuerpo entero parecía vibrar como un cable de alta tensión.

—¡Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo, fenómeno!

—Ashley, ya te dije que lo lamento, ¿qué más quieres que haga? —replicó el chico que estaba más cerca de ella, un joven moreno de mirada vivaz que en ese momento no podía mostrarse más confundido.

—Por favor cálmate, Ashley, puedes lastimar a alguien —una jovencita de cabello café rojizo y peinada de dos colitas se acercó a Ashley, pero de inmediato se detuvo al ver que la joven le apuntaba con uno de sus dedos.

—¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No se acerquen!

—¡Ashley! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

William se acercó a Ashley resueltamente y sin ningún miedo. Ashley, al verlo, bajó la mano, pero las chispas no dejaron de salir. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los conmocionados jóvenes, el antes furioso rostro de la chica se transformó en uno de tristeza.

—William, no quiero estar aquí, no me gusta este lugar, por favor vámonos.

—Lo sé, Ashley, tranquila, primero debo saber qué pasó.

Con pasos lentos pero firmes, William se aproximó más a la joven. Ashley, al parecer tranquilizada por el tono suave de la voz del muchacho, dejó de sacar chispas. De pronto, tan repentinamente que varios de los jóvenes hasta brincaron, la chica se abalanzó hacia William y, abrazada a él, se soltó a llorar. William abrazó a la joven y soportó las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que, en su emoción, Ashley liberaba inadvertidamente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ese, ese, ese —sin dejar de llorar, y sin apartar la cabeza del hombro de William, Ashley señaló hacia donde estaba el muchacho moreno—, ese tonto me dijo, me dijo que…

—Yo sólo le dije que si no quería sentarse a cenar por sus poderes, podíamos ayudarla —exclamó el joven defensivamente—. Nosotros sabemos lo que se siente no controlar tus poderes y que se te salgan en cualquier momento.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Ashley, volteando a ver al muchacho con furia. William sintió una fuerte descarga recorrer su cuerpo, pero resistió su deseo de quejarse—. ¡Me dijiste que era tonta!

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! —replicó el joven, sus ánimos también encendidos—. Yo sólo dije que…

—Roberto —con tanto barullo, William ni siquiera había notado la presencia del profesor —, no alteres más las cosas peleando tú también —el profesor esperó hasta que Roberto se sentó en una silla y se tranquilizó para continuar—. Ahora, exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió.

—Ashley quería cenar con su traje de hule puesto —ofreció la niña de colitas como explicación—. Roberto le dijo que no era necesario que lo usara dentro de la mansión y que si temía que se le escaparan sus poderes, él le explicaría cómo controlarse. Ashley le dijo que no necesitaba ayuda y que usaría el traje, y Roberto replicó que se veía tonta con esa cosa puesta.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó el profesor al azorado Roberto.

—Yo, bueno, es que… ah, sí, profesor, eso dije, pero le ofrecí disculpas de inmediato, en serio.

—¡Ni creas que con eso resuelves las cosas! —Ashley, su furia renovada, se había soltado de William y una vez más su cuerpo vibraba con la energía que emanaba. Impulsivamente, se abalanzó hacia Roberto. Sin embargo, antes de que diera siquiera dos pasos, William la sujetó de la muñeca con firmeza. Instintivamente, Ashley dejó escapar una descarga que quemó la piel de William, pero él no disminuyó su fuerza. Antes bien, su rostro reflejaba severidad. Incapaz de controlar su poder, la joven se limitó a ver a los ojos a su amigo.

—No, Ashley, ya basta, no puedes seguir con esto.

—Pero William, yo…

—Dije que no. Ya me cansé de que ataques a todo ser que se te ponga enfrente. Vas a calmarte y dejar en paz a estas personas, ¿entendiste?

Después de ver lo volátil del temperamento de Ashley, los jóvenes mutantes creyeron que se enfadaría otra vez e inconscientemente retrocedieron un paso. Para su sorpresa, la rubia muchacha logró controlar su energía, se relajó y bajó la mirada en actitud de rendición. El rostro de William se suavizó.

—William, quiero irme de aquí.

—Lo sé, Ashley, nos iremos lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo.

—¿Por qué no nos podemos ir ahora?

—Porque no tengo auto —respondió William, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo.

Ashley subió la vista.

—Necesito alquilar uno para que regresemos, pero a esta hora ya cerraron las agencias.

—Lo había olvidado.

—Bueno, sé que nunca te gustó mucho mi auto, pero de ahí a olvidar su repentina y violenta destrucción, creo que es demasiado —exclamó William, y por primera vez, Ashley sonrió.

—Estas personas sólo quieren ayudarnos —siguió—. Sé que te es incómodo estar aquí, pero los necesitamos para regresar a casa. Te lo pido como un favor: ¿podrías quedarte con ellos, sólo hasta que consiga otro auto?

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, todos esperaron inmóviles. Finalmente, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, Ashley asintió.

—Pero no quiero cenar con ellos.

—De acuerdo —consintió William, y volteó a ver al profesor—. Profesor, ¿le molestaría si nos retiramos a nuestra habitación sin cenar?

—Por supuesto que no, adelante.

Aún sujetando la mano de Ashley, pero ahora con suavidad, William la guió hacia la escalera e hizo memoria para recordar cómo llegar a su habitación. Una vez ahí, la exhausta muchacha cayó rendida en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida. William, su firme actitud reemplazada con una de desesperación, le puso una cobija encima, apagó la luz, se sentó en el piso junto a su propia cama, y pensó.


	9. Un alma herida

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando el profesor Xavier se dirigió a la biblioteca del instituto, con tal sigilo que, de haber estado despiertos, sus alumnos no lo habrían escuchado. Hace unos momentos había ido a ver a Kurt, que ahora dormía plácidamente y sin dolor. Había tantas interrogantes en su mente, que Xavier deseaba irse a dormir lo más pronto posible para refrescarse y encontrar la perspectiva correcta de las cosas. Sin embargo, no se retiraría hasta resolver un importante asunto que requería su inmediata atención.

Lentamente, sin hacer ruido, la silla de ruedas controlada por un motor especial cruzó la entrada de la biblioteca y se acercó a uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea, cuyo alegre fuego iluminaba la habitación con destellos de naranja y rojo. Ahí, en ese sillón, se hallaba una solitaria figura, la única otra persona despierta en todo el instituto, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de otra presencia en la biblioteca hasta que el profesor estuvo a pocos metros de distancia y escuchó la vibración del motor. Con un pequeño brinco, la figura se asomó por un lado del alto respaldo.

—¿Profesor Xavier?

—Es un poco tarde para que estés despierto, William.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención entrar sin permiso, me iré de inmediato.

William hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero el profesor se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

—Tranquilízate, no hiciste nada malo, puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras.

Confundido, William volvió a arrellanarse en el sillón sin decir palabra. El profesor pasó junto de él y se colocó en frente para poder hablar cómodamente.

—Acabo de ir a ver a Kurt.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mucho mejor, ahora está durmiendo.

—Me alegro.

El profesor dejó que William se acomodara mejor en el sillón antes de proseguir.

—Kurt me comentó que deseabas hablar conmigo. En parte por eso viniste hasta aquí.

William alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los del profesor. Por un momento estuvo a punto de revelarle su secreto, de contarle todas las penas que llenaban su alma de sufrimiento, pero el instante fue reemplazado por el temor, por ese temor de empeorar las cosas, de dañar aún más a Ashley. El muchacho bajó una vez más la vista.

—No, no era nada importante.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, no se preocupe.

El profesor no necesitaba leer la mente de William para descubrir la mentira por lo que era, pero decidió no presionar el asunto por ahora. En cambio, miró de reojo la mano derecha de William, que tenía claras muestras de quemaduras.

—Necesitas curarte esa mano.

William miró con indiferencia las quemaduras y escondió la mano en el brazo del sillón.

—No es nada.

—Esas ampollas dicen lo contrario. Anda, permíteme curarte, aquí tengo lo necesario.

Para ligera sorpresa del chico, el profesor sacó un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios de un cajón de uno de los tantos escritorios que amueblaban la biblioteca. Con mano experta, al parecer acostumbrado a curar heridas de ese tipo, el gentil hombre lavó las quemaduras, las desinfectó, les puso un ungüento especial y finalmente vendó la mano. William se dejó curar sin quejarse, como si aceptara el dolor como parte de su vida, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a los alertas ojos del profesor, el cual, mientras terminaba de curar las heridas, decidió llevar la conversación a otro punto.

—Ashley y tú son muy unidos, ¿no es así?

William miró al profesor, pero no contestó.

—Lo digo por la forma en que Ashley se controló al verte. Es normal que al enojarse pierda el control de sus poderes, pero cuando te acercaste a ella, de algún modo logró detenerse, aun a pesar de su ira.

—Ashley es una buena niña —replicó William, ligeramente a la defensiva—, sólo es algo temperamental. Necesita que la mantengan con los pies en la tierra.

—Aun así fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarla de ese modo. Ninguno de mis alumnos se atrevió a acercarse, y uno de ellos tiene poderes similares a los de Ashley, pudo haberla detenido de haberlo intentado. Listo, ya terminé, no es tan buen trabajo como el que hiciste con Kurt, pero sanarás.

William observó su mano vendada por unos momentos, considerando las palabras del profesor. ¿Valiente? Ja. Si el profesor Xavier supiera la verdad, probablemente lo llamaría el mayor cobarde del universo. Porque eso era, un cobarde. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Un cobarde que había decidido terminar con su vida antes que enfrentar sus problemas. Y en su cobardía, en su estupidez, en su egoísmo, había arruinado la vida de Ashley también.

—No soy valiente —murmuró William.

—¿Como dices?

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso último en voz alta. Tratando de explicarse, añadió—: Quiero decir, lo que hice no fue un acto de valentía. Sabía que Ashley no me dañaría, es todo. Es sólo que no sabe controlar su confusión. Supongo que ella y yo nos parecemos.

—Ya veo —el profesor meditó un poco estas palabras y el significado oculto que podrían tener. Sin embargo, si algo había entendido de esta conversación, no lo mostró abiertamente, sino que se limitó a sonreír plácidamente al muchacho—. Es hora de dormir, William, mañana te espera un largo día y es mejor que descanses —dicho esto el profesor puso en marcha el motor de su silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta, una vez más apretando levemente el hombro del chico al pasar. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, la silla se detuvo y el profesor agregó—: Si en algún momento deseas hablar conmigo, aun si no es importante, con gusto te escucharé.

William se asomó por encima del respaldo de su asiento para ver al profesor, sospechando momentáneamente que tal vez había leído su mente. Sin embargo, el profesor Xavier ya había cruzado la puerta y se había perdido entre las sombras.

—_No te resistas más, Kurt, sabes que al final perderás._

_—¿Quién eres?¿Por qué sigues atormentándome?_

_—Porque te necesito, Kurt, necesito la información que hay en tu mente, pero más que nada, necesito que seas parte de mi ejército, y para eso, debes volver. _

_—¿Volver? ¿A dónde? No, no quiero volver, no, el dolor es insoportable, no quiero…_

_—Ven a mí, Kurt, vuelve con tu maestro, vuelve con aquél al que le debes lealtad… vuelve con los tuyos._

_—Déjame en paz, no volveré a caer, no podrás controlarme. _

_—Vuelve, Kurt…_

_—¡DÉJAMEEEEEEE!_

Con una violenta sacudida, Kurt Wagner volvió a la realidad. Jadeando, apenas con la fuerza suficiente para sentarse, el mutante trató de orientarse en la oscuridad de la enfermería, mientras trataba de comprender el sueño que acababa de tener. Al menos, lo consideraba un sueño, pero muy dentro de él, el chico azul sabía que no lo era. Con un maestro como el profesor Xavier cerca, uno aprendía a distinguir un contacto psíquico de un sueño. Sin embargo, había algo diferente. Más que un contacto, Kurt sentía una intromisión en su mente, una especie de llamado que era estaba obligado a responder, pero que, si lo hacía, sería desastroso para todos. Hasta ahora, la gran fuerza de voluntad que desconocía que tenía lo había ayudado a resistir el llamado, pero a un alto costo, pues el esfuerzo drenaba su fuerza y el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba era más de lo que podía soportar. Y esta vez el contacto había sido más largo, más fuerte, más insistente. Más doloroso. Kurt tenía miedo de volver a dormir, pues sabía que, si volvían a entrar en su mente, esta vez no tendría la fuerza para resistir.

—Wunderbar —exclamó lacónicamente, pues sabía que tampoco podría resistir toda la noche despierto. Ya podía sentir el cansancio apoderándose de él y obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto, antes de que su cuerpo se sumiera en la inconciencia. ¿Tal vez si llamaba a alguien?

_—Ven a mí, Kurt Wagner, deja de luchar y vuelve._

Las últimas palabras que Kurt pronunció, antes de volver a quedarse dormido, fueron casi un susurro: _sí… maestro. _


End file.
